Confessions Are Harder Than They Seem
by MysteryBatOuttaHell
Summary: My take on what Billy and Victoria were thinking at the trailer after getting married. The story is better than my summary so R&R please.


**This takes place after Victor left the trailer when he found out that they got married in Jamaica. I included all the original dialogue but added what I think they were thinking. **

* * *

><p>"I'm in love with your daughter? Are you out of your mind? I can't believe this, I really can't."<p>

"What, I didn't do anything I just told him to back off."

Victoria raised her hand to quiet him. "You told him that you love me. Were you trying to push him over the edge?"

Billy looked at her. "No." He said.

"Alright, are you saying that you meant it?"

Billy paused. Every part of him wanted to scream yes. Victoria looked at him, waiting for his response. "No." He said half-heartedly. Victoria's heart sank.

"Oh," She said, hoping that he couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice, "So you were just trying to rattle his cage. You thought it'd very funny. Ha ha ha."

"No, I- what are you worried about his feelings for?"

"It just makes my life a lot more difficult, that's all."

"Look," Billy said, hoping that she would believe his story, "It just blurted out, okay, it just slipped out." He looked into Victoria's eyes. "And what about you? You practically told him that you only married me to piss him off."

"No, I never said that." Victoria knew that he was just trying to change the subject and put her on the spot like she did him.

"I was standing right there before I was standing over there!" Billy pointed to the spots he'd been standing in to emphasize his point.

"Well, I never said that. You know what? He's right. You are an idiot!"

"Hey!" Billy said, offended that his wife would call him an idiot. It was a hell of a concept for him. He was married to the moustache's daughter, even if it was on accident.

"Sorry," Victoria replied in a mocking tone, "It just slipped out." Billy watched as she stormed off to the bathroom.

"You made a big mistake!" Billy said through the bathroom door.

"Oh, really. Like I didn't know that! Every instinct I had told me to stay away from you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well why didn't you?" Billy was wondering why they had fallen for each other.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Billy heard a crash through the door and Victoria sighing exasperatedly.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked, wondering if she was alright.

"I don't know! I can't fricken turn around without knocking something over! It's like a coffin in here." She picked up the stuff she had knocked over and put them back in their places. Victoria turned around and tried to open the door. The doorknob wouldn't turn. "Billy," She said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied mockingly. He was having fun with this whole husband and wife thing. Too bad Victoria wouldn't play along…

"Your doorknob is broken." She just wanted to get out of this tiny little bathroom. She was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"I know that, schnookumspoo. Remember when I told you not to shut the door all the way?" He tried to turn the doorknob just to make fun of her.

"Would you please, um, get me out of here?" She felt like she was going to go mad if she had to spend any more time in there.

"I don't know. Every instinct I have is telling me to leave you in there because you're mean."

"Get me out!" Victoria was ready to do anything just to get out of there.

"Okay, okay, I just need a screwdriver." Billy was laughing as he walked over to find his screwdriver. He could just picture Victoria standing at the door, waiting to be rescued.

"I didn't things could actually get any worse."

"Well, one of the things you should've learned about hanging out with me is that things can always get worse." He knelt down and started to unscrew some of the screws on the doorknob. "What's worse than getting divorced is getting married. What's worse than getting married is having your dad find out and bust into my place like the morning after the prom."

Victoria smiled slightly. "Oh who are you kidding? You loved that."

"No I didn't! Okay, maybe I did, a little bit, especially when you got up in his grill that was awesome. It was like the cartoons. Hey, who's that little guy who always fights with the rooster?"

Victoria was a little confused at what he was going on about. "The chicken hawk?" She suggested.

"Yeah, the chicken hawk. You're my little chicken hawk." Billy smiled. He was having so much fun with this.

"I am not your chicken hawk." Victoria said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Don't be offended, it's a compliment. I mean, doesn't he always win? It's priceless, it's beautiful and I will cherish it always." Billy wondered if Victoria could tell that he was talking about her.

"Here chicky, chicky, chicky, chicky, chicky!" He said as he continued to unscrew the doorknob. Victoria couldn't help but smile. He was having so much fun with this, and she knew it. She was also wondering why this whole thing had happened in the first place. After all, Billy was the reason that she was divorced after that article he published in Restless Style about her affair. Her thoughts were interrupted by Billy's voice.

"Open sesame. Try it now." Victoria opened the door to see Billy's face smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said as she walked past him.

"I'm sorry about that. And about before, with your dad. Saying that I, um, what I said. You know, yanking his chain." Billy wondered how he could lie to her about this so easily.

"So that's why you said it then," she said, once again disappointed.

"I-I don't know why I said it. I mean, I do things without thinking, sometimes." He honestly didn't know how he could go on lying to her like this. "It's just habit," he continued, "I shouldn't have said it like that, not-not to your father."

"So, wait a minute, so you're sorry that you said it, or are you sorry about how you said it?"

Billy didn't really like this confrontation. "Can't we just apologize? I apologize. Can't we just drop it?" He was scared that she would find out how he really felt about her in case she didn't feel the same way.

"I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I don't know. I take it back. I wished it'd never have crossed my lips. Okay, it'll never happen again." I hope to God that I'm lying, he thought to himself.

"Okay, then." Victoria was once again disappointed. She did love him. She wondered if he felt the same way, but was too afraid to ask him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Billy was trying to change the subject to break the awkwardness that was now there.

"No, thanks, that's alright. Um, I should've been gone a long time ago." Billy watched as she left the trailer.

You idiot, he thought to himself, why didn't you just tell her that you love her!

What if she doesn't feel the same way? I'd feel like a complete and utter idiot if I just told her that but she didn't feel the same way.

Billy Abbott, you are so stupid. Couldn't you see the look on her face every time you denied that you love her? It was the look of a disappointed woman. You of all people should know what that looks like.

Thanks for rubbing that in my face, he thought. He sat down on his couch and sighed. Ever since he and Vicki had started whatever this was, not one girl had turned his head. He even turned down free sex with Heather. He never thought he'd turn down free sex with anyone, ever. But when he had started this tumultuous romance with Victoria, he never thought that his feelings would grow into something like what he felt for her. No one could get his heart racing like she did. Every time he heard her name his day got so much brighter. She was the only person he wanted to spend time with. So why couldn't he admit his feelings for her?

This is ridiculous, he decided, The next time I see her, I'm just going to tell her. No matter what. Now he just had to find an excuse to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just tell me what you guys think. If you guys would like me to do another chapter I will, but for now it's a one-shot. Reviews of all kinds are very much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
